Happy Birthday
by Arienlys
Summary: Pour son anniversaire, Aizen a toutes les raisons d'être heureux: il a gagné la guerre, est devenu un dieu, et la personne qu'il aime est à ses côtés. Pourtant... Aizen x Ichigo, fin alternative au manga


_**Happy Birthday**_

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Tite Kubo  
**Couple** : Aizen x Ichigo

**Note**: Merci à Leikkona et IthilWilwarin pour la bêta :D

C'est un texte (très) court, en l'honneur de l'anniversaire d'Aizen-sama (je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser passer ça! ahah!)  
Et... Voila.

J'éditerai si j'ai des reviews anonymes ;)

* * *

_Saya_: Merci pour ta review :D contente que ce petit texte t'ait plu!

_Kyu-chan_: Merci! le titre vient du fait que ce texte à été écrit pour l'anniversaire d'Aizen. x)

* * *

Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il désirait.

Il suffisait simplement d'observer, d'être patient et de saisir les occasions lorsqu'elles se présentaient. C'était une méthode qui, jusqu'ici, ne lui avait jamais fait défaut et lui avait permis de s'élever progressivement dans les sphères du pouvoir. C'était ainsi qu'il avait détrôné celui qui se faisait nommer le Roi des Esprits. Désormais il siégeait dans les cieux, s'amusant de voir ses créatures qui avaient voulues le défier le craindre et courber la tête en signe de soumission.

Aizen Sosuke était un homme comblé.

Du moins, en était-il persuadé.

Dédaigneux, il se détourna du spectacle de ses sujets pathétiques et traversa son nouveau palais pour rejoindre ses appartements. A la vue de la silhouette dénudée, allongée sur son lit, il eut un léger sourire et la rejoignit, passant sa main dans les mèches orange en une douce caresse. Malgré les yeux ouverts qui prouvaient qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, il n'y eut aucune réaction. Cela faisait bien longtemps maintenant qu'il n'y en avait plus d'ailleurs.

Le garçon s'était révélé fort, terriblement fort. Suffisamment pour distiller en lui, l'espace d'un instant, le doute sur sa victoire. Pour le remercier de tous ses efforts, il avait décidé de le garder à ses côtés et d'en faire son compagnon. Il avait scellé ses pouvoirs et son hollow. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à l'attrait qu'il dégageait. Lorsqu'il l'avait enchainé au montant de son lit, il n'était rien de plus qu'un simple humain. Mais il restait beau, terriblement beau.

Lentement, la main dériva vers l'épaule, sur laquelle il appuya pour contraindre l'adolescent à abandonner sa position première, sur le flanc, pour se mettre sur le dos. Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune résistance. S'il ne voyait pas la poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser à un rythme régulier, il aurait pu le croire mort : une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais permise. Qu'importe qu'il ne soit plus qu'une poupée de chiffon qu'il manipulait au gré de ses envies : il était physiquement avec lui et c'était la seule chose qui importait.

Parfois pourtant, il s'agaçait de ce regard vide, qui avait perdu l'éclat flamboyant qu'il adorait tant. Il regrettait le caractère rebelle de celui qui avait continué de s'opposer à lui dans les premiers temps. Parce qu'Ichigo était ce qu'il était et que malgré sa position difficile, il avait continué à tenter de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Et pour lui prouver que c'était inutile, Aizen les avait tués, les uns après les autres.

Parce que le jeune homme était sien, corps et âme, et que son esprit ne devait être préoccupé par quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Sosuke fit descendre sa main sur le torse qu'il caressa. Les muscles réagirent sous ses doigts, plus par automatisme que par réel plaisir. Même chose lorsqu'il se risqua à se pencher pour lui donner un chaste baiser, premier d'une longue série. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'était comme une drogue dont il était incapable de se passer et dont il ne voulait pas se priver.

Peu à peu, il avait vu la colère et l'énergie du jeune homme laisser placer à la résignation et la tristesse. Il avait arrêté de le contredire, arrêté d'essayer de s'échapper à tout prix. Il avait abandonné la lutte, tout simplement. Il avait sans doute cru que cela suffirait à lasser Aizen qui se serait alors détourné de lui. Il s'était lourdement trompé. Et l'autoproclamé Dieu en avait profité, abusé, conquis par ses gémissements étouffés et ses sanglots lorsqu'il le faisait sien une fois de plus, parce qu'il n'en était que plus beau encore.

Sosuke se redressa, enleva son haori et son haut avant de s'installer sur le lit, le dos contre le montant. Avec une douceur infinie il attira l'ancien shinigami remplaçant vers lui et l'installa entre ses jambes, contre lui. Ses lèvres vinrent se balader sur le front, sa main retrouva sa place dans les courtes mèches et il se détendit sensiblement, heureux. L'adolescent était la seule chose dont il avait besoin à présent et dont il voulait profiter.

- Tu sais Ichigo, aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé Shinji et Urahara, commença t-il, se souciant peu d'avoir une réaction ou non.

C'était souvent ainsi : il monologuait, ignorant si Ichigo entendait encore le son de ses paroles ou même s'il l'écoutait, tout simplement. Mais il lui narrait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de ses journées, et du sort qu'il réservait à ses anciens adversaires lorsqu'il trouvait leur planque, en une tentative dérisoire de lui échapper. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui, il y eut quelque chose de différent. La voix de son compagnon s'éleva pour la première fois depuis longtemps, si basse qu'il cru un instant avoir tout simplement imaginé.

- Pourquoi ?

La main d'Aizen abandonna la chevelure et vint glisser sous le menton, forçant ainsi Ichigo à relever la tête et à plonger son regard dans le sien. Mais les yeux de l'adolescent n'avaient pas changé. Il continuait de fixer se point lointain, quelque part devant lui, en répétant la même question encore et encore, sans que l'ancien capitaine ne comprenne au juste sur quoi portait son interrogation.

- Mais parce que je t'aime, murmura Sosuke en réponse, un sourire doux sur le visage, semblable à celui qu'il avait pu arborer lorsqu'il était à la tête de la cinquième division.

Le jeune homme contre lui cilla. L'espace d'un instant son regard se fit fixe, comme s'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, pour fixer son tortionnaire, sans animosité, sans peur. Un regard qui, étrangement, mit Aizen bien plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne voulut l'admettre.

- Menteur, répliqua-t-il simplement, avant que son regard ne se fasse de nouveau distant et qu'il ne s'évade une nouvelle fois.

Le Dieu resta un instant immobile, à fixer le visage de l'adolescent qui venait de le surprendre, une fois de plus. Son sourire ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition sur ses lèvres et il soupira. Sa main libre glissa sur la joue blanche et il l'embrassa de manière vorace, sauvage, cette fois ci, mis en colère par ces réactions désirées et qui venaient de lui échapper.

- Qu'importe ce que tu penses, tant que tu restes à mes côtés, trancha-t-il froidement.

Son étreinte sur le corps d'Ichigo se resserra alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou du jeune homme et respirait son odeur pour se calmer. Il passerait outre les mots blessants et l'indifférence totale à son égard. Ignorerait ce mépris face au privilège qu'il lui avait accordé. Tairait cette petite voix qui se moquait de lui en lui rappelant la victoire du garçon qui avait trouvé comment lui échapper et semblait maintenant le narguer, pour peu qu'il puisse encore profiter de cette chaleur et de ces battements de cœur réguliers qui le berçaient lentement mais sûrement.

Tout, pour ne plus être seul.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue!


End file.
